Dreams and Schemes
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: Helios finally came to propose to Chibiusa, but who is this red haired prince he found her having lunch with? His he just a new friend, or something more? Also, what does Helios know about the queen? H&C/ S&U/ T&A/ Y&M. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Longing For Helios

NOTICE: SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I'm just a fan writing my original fan- fiction story. Please read, review, review again, and enjoy!

--

It was clear spring day in Crystal Tokyo as nineteen year old Chibiusa, a.k.a. Lady Serenity, leaned on her bedroom terrace. All around flowers were blooming, baby birds were chirping, and butterflies and honeybees danced across the flowers. All around happiness was blooming, so why did the crowned Princess of Earth feel so down?

The pink haired princess sighed heavily as she rested her face on her hand. "Helios, why aren't you ever here?" she thought gloomily. Ever since she had met him, Chibiusa had dreamed of being his bride, having her own fairy tale life. It use to be that he came to see her every week, and he would bring her flowers or some other sort of present. All she really cared about though was seeing him. Ever since her last birthday she had been waiting for him to pop the question, but he never had. He had once told her a few years ago that, at the right time, he would give up his position and they would be married. She had tried very hard to be patient, but it was wearing on her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud knock at her door. As badly as she wanted to yell, "GO AWAY!" she walked over to the door and opened it. There stood the always semi-hyper Minako, with a cream envelop in her hand.

"Hi, Chibiusa, I haven't seen you much the last couple of days!" she said, beaming.

"Oh, well, it's a big palace..." Chibiusa said, trying to think of anything to say. "So, um, what's that, Minako?" she asked, pointing to the paper in her hand.

"OH, this is for YOU!" Sailor V exclaimed, handing her the envelop.

The pink haired princess opened and began to read. "Dear Lady Serenity, you are cordially invited by Lady Reina to attend the Royal Ball and Social, April 23. Location: Royal Palace of the Planet Drehda; Time: 7:00 PM".

"Oh, the Royal Ball and Social!" exclaimed Sailor V, her eyes filled with stars.

"You know what the heck it is?" asked Chibiusa eyeing the blonde. "I mean, I've met Lady Reina, and we're kind of friends, but I've never heard of this thing".

Mina's mouth dropped in disbelief. "WHA!?...Chibiusa, it's the biggest gathering of young royal singles in our cluster of galaxies! It's to promote friendship and , ahem, to sometimes encourage more than friendship. I've never been, but I've heard there a blast. I heard last year there were five royal couples that met and got married because of last year's party".

"Okay, that's great, Minako, but I don't think..."

"Oh, go ahead and go, Chibiusa!" said Neo-Queen Serenity, who had come up as Mina was blubbering.

"It'll be fun I'm sure!".

"But, Mom, I already have a prince! He's just been busy, but he'll be pack soon!".

"I have no doubt about that, darling, but it doesn't hurt to go out and mix a little, too. Besides, something might happen and you might decide..."

"What!? That Helios and I aren't meant to be!?" Small Lady snapped.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't close the door on every other man in the universe, Chibiusa! You have a CHOICE in who you spend the rest of your life with, and I want you to be HAPPY for the rest of your life. If it's Helios that you want, then I have no objections, but you're still going to represent our planet".

The pink haired girl sighed and crossed her arms. "Oh, fine".

"Now, you better start picking out what you want to where, because the 23rd. is tomorrow!".

--

The next evening came, and Chibiusa found herself surrounded by Sailor V, Sailor Ceres, and of course her mother, helping her get ready. She wore a strapless pastel pink dress, which had a shoulder cape and sash and bow, which were dark red. Her shoes were pink, too.

"Oh, you look wonderful!" Ceres sighed.

"Your a work of art!" Minako added.

"I wouldn't say that, but ya know, I don't think I look to bad!" Chibiusa giggled, looking at herself in the mirror. "What'd you think, mom?" she asked, turning to the blonde Queen.

"You look, wonderful, darling! I wish your father could see you now...Oh, look at the time! You better go!".

She walked alone with the her daughter to the transport center. "Now, remember to have fun, darling, and make new friends!".

"Alright...bye Mom, I love you!".

"I love you, too!".

With that, Lady Serenity stepped into the transport panel and disappeared.

--

(Next chapter coming soon!)


	2. Prince Katsu of Kinmoku

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan!

An hour later, Chibiusa found herself at the ball. She didn't really want to be here, but here she was. She sighed heavily; she had planted herself in a corner chair beside a very large potted plant, hoping to avoid detection. She was trying to think of what she'd tell her mom when she asked if the pink haired girl had a good time. "Oh, yes, mom! I met the nicest ficus shrub ever! We...".

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lady Serenity looked up, startled. Standing over her was a young man about her age; he was very handsome with dark blue eyes and dark red hair, which was pulled back in a pony tail. He looked quite sharp in his tuxedo, and had an irresistible smile.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" she asked, blush covering her face.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me".

"My, your quiet bold to ask a lady for a dance when you don't even know her name!" she smiled.

"Alright, what is you name, pretty wall flower?".

"Lady Serenity, but all my friends call me Chibiusa. What your name be, bold sir?" smiled the pink haired maiden, trying hard her best to remember her official princess etiquette.

"Prince Katsu, but my friends just call me Katsu. Now that we've been properly introduced, will dance with me, or will the ficus get your undivided attention all night?".

"Oh, I'll part with him for a while," giggled Chibiusa. The two stepped out onto the floor just as a lively fiddle piece began.

"You have lovely hair, Lady Serenity. I like long hair!" he said.

"Mmmm, thank you. I could tell by your own hair that you do!" she giggled, her regular teenage self taking over.

"Don't you like it? Most men on my planet have pony tails of some length".

"Oh, and what's the name of your planet?".

"Kinmoku. What planet do you come from?".

"Earth. It's a beautiful planet, Prince Katsu. We have every kind geographical feature you can imagine, and we also..."

The red haired prince began to laugh, and Chibiusa felt herself go bright red with frustration. "What!?".

"Oh, Lady Serenity, I can tell your not the type of girl who likes a lot of meaningless small talk about planets and parties and such, that's why I approached you. Please, let's drop the needless chat about our planets geological features, and let's talk like real people!" he said, twirling her around.

Her princess self told her she probably scold him, but she couldn't do it. She liked his straight-to-the-point style, and she laughed at herself for being so prissy. "You're right, I really don't like all formal royal stuff. Honestly, I didn't even want to come to this party, Prince Katsu, but my mom made me!".

"Just call me Katsu. So, your mom made you come, too?" he said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes! She's always forcing me to go to awful royal functions! I suppose she thinks that since she's got to suffer, she's gonna make me suffer, too!" she said, scrunching up her face. "Ever since my dad died five years ago, she's had to attend every public function that requires royalty, and she usually drags me along. Personally, I'd rather be off doing something with my best friend Hotaru. Or..."

"Or what?".

"Or off with Helios. He and I, well, we're going to be married some day".

"So you're engaged?".

"No...but we will be soon! It's just, he's been busy as of late, and..."

"Wait, how do you know the to of you will be married when aren't even engaged yet?".

"Well, I...I mean, we just KNOW. It's kind of an unspoken promise between us!".

"I see...well, I hope everything pans out for you, Lady Serenity".

"Please, Chibiusa is alright".

"Okay, Chibiusa".

"You know," said the pink princess, "If you ever wanted to, you could come to Earth and visit me".

"Hmmm, I might just do that, and it might be sooner than you expect, too".

"Well, how about Saturday, unless of course you have some all important royal function".

He laughed again. "Oh, no, nothing comes to mind!".

"Alright, well then I'll be expecting you for lunch at 12:00 PM sharp," she said in a mock serious tone.

"Yes, ma'am! Oh, and I should warm you that you might should prepare a couple of extra plates".

Chibiusa laughed, because he knew exactly what he was about to say. "Your Guards, of course!".

The dance had ended, and the two walked off the floor, Chibiusa's arm wrapped around Katsu's arm.

"Yeah, but I'm going to try to talk my mom into letting me go alone. I know they're "Guards" but I feel like they're more like baby sitters. I mean, I'm good friends with them, but..."

"Don't say another word! I so understand what you're saying". Just then, another tune started up, and the two looked at each other, and Katsu smiled as he again offered her his hand.

--

At the end of night, as they were saying goodbye, they reaffirmed there Saturday lunch plans. "Alright, just ask for me when get there. What's your favorite dish?".

"Mmmm, I like all kinds, Chibiusa! Just surprise me. Although I must warm you, one of my guards is a bit picky, but you can't go by him!".

The young lady smiled and said, "Well, Katsu, I look forward to your visit. Goodbye!" she said, clasping her hand over his. At this point, he reached over and planet a kick kiss on her right cheek.

"Goodbye. Oh, and don't tell Helios about the kiss. I wouldn't want him to get jealous".

"Ah, I won't tell him!" she smiled, letting go of his hand. "Goodbye!".

"Goodbye!" he said, waving as she slipped into the transport center.

--

(Next chapter coming soon!)


	3. Returning Home

Again, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me.

--

Chibiusa sighed as she walked down the halls to her bedroom. It was late, and she didn't want to wake anyone up. Just as she had walked past her mother's room, the door opened.

"Chibiusa, honey, is that you?".

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to wake you up".

"I was up anyways...How was the party?".

"Wonderful! Listen, mom, there's someone coming for lunch this Saturday. I met him at the party, and well, we hit it off, and he's coming to visit me".

A large smile grew on Usagi's face, and she motioned for Chibiusa to come into her bedroom. "Alright, then I guess I had better know a little bit about this young man then!".

"Well, his name is Prince Katsu, and he's very nice. He's from the planet Kinmoku".

"Oh?" was all Usagi responded, turning her back to her daughter. "He sounds very nice. I'm happy you've made a new friend, Chibiusa..." the Queen's voice trailed off.

"Is something wrong, mom?" Chibiusa said with a bit of concern.

"No, darling! I'm fine, just a little bit tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night, Chibiusa".

"Okay, good night, mom!" Chibiusa said, a bit uneasy about her mother's sudden change in attitude.

"That was odd!" she thought puzzled by her mother's change. She kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out.

Usagi shut the door to her bedroom door and then stepped out on to her bedroom terrace. She looked up at the midnight sky, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Why! After all this time, after I've tried so hard, I can't run away from these feelings! Why, why out of all the planets did this boy have to be from that planet!?".

--

Prince Katsu ran down the halls of the palace of Kinmoku, looking for his mother. He found her setting in one of libraries, looking over some papers.

"Katsu!" Queen Kakyuu smiled, looking up from her documents. "How was the party!?".

He pulled up a chair and set down beside her. "Wonderful! I met this great girl there!".

"What is her name?".

"Well, her name is Chibiusa, but her royal title is Lady Serenity. She's the crowned princess of a planet called Earth and..."

"Earth!?" Kakyuu asked in surprised tone.

"Mmmm, hmmm. You've heard of it?".

"I have...anyways, please, tell me about you're new lady friend".

"Well, she's very sweet, and she's really a lot of fun, and I'm having a lunch with her Saturday".

"KATSU, did you invite yourself!?".

"No, mom, she invited me".

"Good. So, you will take a couple of guars with you when you go to Earth and..."

At that moment, Yaten entered the study, and Kakyuu immediately waved him down. "Healer, I need you for something".

"Yes, Queen Kakyuu!" he said, coming over to her.

"Saturday, Katsu is going to visit the princess of Earth. I want you, Fighter, and Maker to accompany him".

"Mom, it's okay, really! I don't need baby sitters. I'm a big boy".

"I know that, Katsu, but it's just proper royal protocol".

"I hate royal protocol".

"I know, but we sometimes have to do things we don't like, or even hate".

Katsu sighed, blowing at his wispy red bangs. A moment later, Seiya and Taiki appeared at the library door.

"Fighter, Healer, I have something I need you to tell you. Saturday, I need you to go with Katsu to the planet Earth. He's having a dinner with the crowned princess. Lady Serenity, that's right isn't it?".

"Mmmm, yes".

Seiya felt is heart plummet and crash. "Crowned princess of Earth? Could she be, she has to be!" his thoughts began. "What's she liked, this Lady Serenity?" Seiya asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"She's very nice. She's got pink hair and bright red eyes. She wears her hair in kind a pig tail fashion, but she's got to cone-shaped buns on the top. You'd just have to see her. Her and her mother, the Queen, are the only members of the royal family, and..."

"Oh, so I take it her mother is a widow then?" Seiya asked.

"Yes, she said her father died about five years ago...why?".

"Oh, um, er, well you know, her mother might be a little more protective if her daughter is the only family she has felt. Just an thought".

Katsu gave a Seiya an odd look. "Well, you know, she says she going to be married some day. She said she and "finance" aren't technically engaged, but they will be soon. I don't know, maybe..."

"Katsu, what about Ai?" Kakyuu asked. "I thought you and her were..."

"Oh, well, it's just LUNCH, mom. Listen, I've got to get to bed. Goodnight," he said, hurrying from the library.

"Goodnight!" The Fireball Queen called after her son. She turned to her guards, and smiled. "Well, Fighter, Healer, Maker, it looks like you'll get to visit some old friends Saturday".

--

(Next chapter coming soon! Please review!)


	4. The Stars Return! Chibiusa's Regret

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me.

Author's Note: I decided to change the name of the story to better suit it.

--

Saturday rolled around, and Chibiusa found herself excited. She sat at her vanity, finishing off her look with a coat of dark pink lipstick. She sighed. She wasn't falling for Katsu, but maybe, if Helios heard, it would cause him to propose quicker. Plus, it stop her mother from nagging at her about exploring other relationships. She did genuinely like the red haired prince, but not romantically. She smiled at herself, then looked down. At that moment, a knock came. "Come in".

Sailor Pallas entered and said, "Your highness, Prince Katsu of Kinmoku and his guards are here".

"Thank you, Pallas". She followed behind her guardian into a large parlor type of room, where they were waiting. She smiled and curtsied, and Katsu gave her a kiss on her hand. "What a gentleman!" Lady Serenity thought to herself.

"Lady Serenity, please allow me to introduce my guards to you, Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter; Taiki, Sailor Star Maker; and Yaten, Sailor Star Healer".

"I'm so pleased to meet all of you! You're all welcome here," she said. "Please, do set down. My mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, should be down at any moment. I..."

At that moment, the Queen herself entered. Chibiusa wondered why her mother didn't have on of her guardians introduce her. She sprang to her feet, as did Katsu, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Queen Serenity looked as though she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the night before, and it was all she could do to keep herself standing up.

"Gentlemen, this is my mother, Neo-Queen Serenity," Chibiusa said, staring at her mother.

"It's so nice to...to have you here. Please, set back down".

Chibiusa wasn't the only one who wanted to run over to Usagi and ask, "What's wrong!?". Seiya sat there, unable to take his eyes off her. He wanted to run over to her, take her in his arms, and cry, "Odango, what's wrong!? Why this look of tiredness and sadness!?". The queen's tired blue eye met his for a couple of seconds, and then she looked over to the prince.

Usagi wished she could did want to give all of the Starlights a hug. However, it was apparent that Kakyuu had chose not to tell him about Chaos, Galaxia, and the near destruction of the universe, and how they had all met so long ago. She had also chosen not to tell Chibiusa. She smiled, and was about to engage them in soon small talk when Ami walked into the library. She was completely buried in a book, and didn't notice any of them.

The company stared at her with wide eyes. She turned her back to them, focusing on one of large, pine book shelves. "AMI!" Usagi barked.

She turned around, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry Usagi! I didn't mean...OOHHHHHH!..." she said staring at the Starlights and the red haired boy who's name she didn't know.

"Ami, Sailor Mercury, this is..."

"WHERE ARE THEY?...NO, I WILL NOT WAIT, REI!". Minako came into the library with a bang, and immediately shrieked. "My 'idols' are back!" she exclaimed.

"My gosh, what's the heck is wrong with her!?" Chibiusa thought.

The Solider of Love immediately went into a playful scold. "Why didn't I know that you three were coming? OH, duh, a surprise visit, of course! I missed all of you! But I've esp..."

Chibiusa, who had seen enough, immediately sprang to her feet, sure that her guests were wondering why a complete loon was allowed to roam through the halls of the royal palace. "Everyone, I'm so sorry,

I wish to apologize for..."

The Starlights and Queen Serenity, who had been trying to keep their laughter inside, couldn't help but burst out laughing now. Seiya and Usagi were the first to lose it, followed by Yaten, and even Taiki. Ami laughed, too, at both Minako and herself. Chibiusa and Katsu were they only ones not laughing, and looked at each other as if they were the only ones who hadn't lost their minds.

Queen Serenity got up and walked over to the Starlights, giving them each a hug. Ami and Minako were right behind her.

"You guys, why didn't you come see us sooner!?" Usagi said as she hugged Seiya's neck.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Chibiusa cried in frustration. "MOM, how do you knows them!?".

"Come on, everyone, will talk about this over lunch!" Queen Serenity laughed.

--

After Katus and Chibiusa had been told the whole story, they understood everything. They both knew a little about the Battle for Universe, but they didn't know all the specifics. As the the group talked, one of the maids came into the room. "Your highness, I do hate to interrupt, but Priest Helios is here, and he requests a audience with you".

"Please, send him in!" Queen Serenity smiled.

The white haired man came in, and was a bit shocked by the visitors. "Queen Serenity, please forgive me, I didn't realize that you had company. Please, I will come back another time when it more convenient. My business can wait one more day".

"I bet he came to see me about Chibiusa!" Usagi thought to herself. "Hmmm, I'd better wait to speak with him".

"Alright, Helios, will wait. Will you still join us?".

"No, thank you, my Queen, I don't want to interrupt".

"It's no interruption, Helios, but I won't force you to stay. However, before you go, let me introduce our guests to you. This is Prince Katsu of the planet Kinmoku, and his guards, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker".

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Priest Helios," Prince Katsu said warmly.

Until this point, Chibiusa hadn't noticed Helios, for she had been engrossed in a conversation with Katsu. "Oh, Helios, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you come in. Please forgive me!" the pink princess said.

"Won't you stay!?".

"I'm afraid I won't be staying this time, Lady Serenity. I'll be back soon. Goodbye," he said with a forced smile, and walked out.

"Wait! I'll walk you out!" she said, taking off after him. When they gotten out of everyone's earshot, Chibiusa began another apology. "Helios, I'm really sorry I didn't see you! I had my back to you, and..."

"My Lady, please don't say anymore. I understand that you have company. He's a very nice young man".

"Helios, please don't think those thoughts! He's just a friend. I met him at a party the other night, and I just invited him to visit! It's not as if we were having a private lunch together!".

"Please, you don't have to continue, my Lady. I will see you again soon. Until then, goodbye". He bowed slightly, and walked off. He didn't kiss her cheek or hand like he usually did. Chibiusa knew that he was hurt, but he was trying not verbally express it; however, the pain in his face was quiet obvious. "How was it that you didn't notice me!?" his expressions seemed to beg her. His hurt face haunted her as she walked back to the dining hall. She wanted him to be only a bit jealous and protective, not hurt and thinking he would lose her! 


	5. Helios Reveals the Queen's Silent Dreams

NOTICE: Sailor Moon still belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

--

Chibiusa stood near the entrance of the dining room. "Oh, Helios, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" she thought to herself. She repented of her little "scheme" when she saw how hurt he was. Then, a thought struck her. "Maybe, just maybe he came..." Tears filled her eyes, and she ran down the halls towards her bedroom. She picked up her Moon Locket, and when in a whisper said, "Moon Crisis! Make Up!". With a flash of pink light, there stood Sailor Chibi Moon. She hated to leave her guests hanging, but right now nothing was more important than seeing Helios. She disappeared, and headed for the land Elysion.

She found herself on the steps of a rather large building. It was so peaceful and beautiful here. She looked around, searching for her white haired sweetheart. "HELIOS!" she cried, cupping her hands around her mouth. "HELIOS! IT'S CHIBIUSA! WE NEED TO TALK".

"My Lady?" came the response from behind her. The white haired priest stood at the entrance of the building.

"OH, Helios!" cried Chibiusa, running to him.

"My dear, I thought you had company," he said hugging her.

"Well, Mom can keep them busy for an hour or so. The most important thing was talking to you, and letting you know that I'm sorry".

"Sorry?".

"Helios! I saw how upset you were! I just wanted you to know, there's never been anyone but you! And, also..."

At that point the priest cut her off, bending down and giving her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry, Chibiusa, I shouldn't have doubted your love. I...well, let's just put this behind us". He took her hand, and they walked inside the palace.

"How has your mother been?".

"What a romantic!" Chibiusa thought. "Oh, she's fine! Why?".

He motioned for her to set down on a bench. "I need to tell you something, something I've never told anyone before. It's about your mother".

"Mom!?" exclaimed Chibiusa, wondering what he might say. "What's going on?".

"Chibiusa, I know you know a little about Chaos and Sailor Galaxia, even though your mother told you outright".

"She did tell me today".

"Mmmm, but I know something that she kept from not only you, but everyone else. Chibiusa, I think it's important that you know this now. I think enough time has passed since your father's death".

"WHAT!?" she begged.

"Your mother fell out of love with your father. She did love him, but not the way she once did".

Chibiusa leaned back, and might have fallen if Helios hadn't caught her hand and pulled her up. "How...who?" was all she could manage.

"It's the chief guard of Prince Katsu that you met to day, Sailor Star Fighter. He fell in love with her, and eventually, she did too. Her heart was torn in two, and she had to make a choice. It was either running the risk of changing the future, or keeping it the way everyone knew. I could see everything in her dreams. She loved you so much, even if she didn't feel the same way about King Endymion".

Tears began to tell feel Lady Serenity's eyes. "But they were always so happy together!".

"That's the appearance she put up. I saw her grieve in her dreams, wishing that some how she could have both her beloved daughter and her true love".

"She chose me, and everyone's happiness over her own feelings? She chose to suffer in silence; she choose to put a smile over her own heartach?". The pink haired maiden cast her eyes to the ground, trying to imagine the heartache her mother had gone through for her and everyone else.

"Yes. I must admit, she's put a good show this past millennia".

"Helios, why are you telling me all of this now?".

"Because, even though she could marry again, I don't think she will on her own. I think she'll continue to keep her feelings bottled up, and never say a word to him about her feelings. It's not healthy for her to continue to keep these emotions bottled up. She needs some one to confront her, and you're the only one who can do it. Please, it's for the best".

"If you really think it's for the best".

"I do".

"Will you come with me? I might need some help".

He smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Of course, my dear. Now, we should hurry".

--

The sun was high in the sky when Chibiusa and Helios got back to Crystal Tokyo. Pegasus landed on the lawn, and the two slipped of his back. They entered quietly through a side door. Chibiusa waved to one of the maids. "Will you please tell the Queen I need to see her right away. Tell her it can't wait. I'll be waiting for her in the east library. Oh, don't tell her Priest Helios is with me".

"Yes, Lady Serenity!" the maid said with a bow, and headed off to find the queen.

"Come on, the east library is just down this hall," she said, taking Helios' arm.

--

(Next Chapter coming soon!)


	6. The Confrontation! Usa and Seiya's Kiss

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Note: I want to say thanks to UsaMamo4eva for reminding me that maiden is what Helios usually called Chibiusa. Thank you for the reminder! ;D

--

Queen Serenity was not terribly pleased that Chibiusa had disappeared for over an hour. However, she knew why she had gone; now, she was back, and wanted to speak with her, alone. "What one Earth could this be about!?" thought the Crystal Queen. She entered into the library, and saw not only Chibiusa, but Helios, too. "Chibiusa, what's going on? You know, it's not very nice to leave your guests hanging".

"Have they already left!?".

"Good heavens, no! You think Minako would accept anything less than an entire day's visit!?".

"OH, good!" sighed Chibiusa, relieved that Starlights hadn't gone. "Mom, will you please set down?".

Usagi knitted her eyebrows, but obliged her daughter. "Alright, Chibiusa, what's go..."

"Mom, Helios told me everything. You know, about your dreams".

"I...what? What do you mean Helios told me all about my dreams?".

"He told me that...that...".

"That you fell in love with another, but that you never told anyone else," Helios finished for his love.

Usagi felt herself sink back in her chair. She had never told anyone about her feelings for Seiya, but she never thought about Helios seeing him in her dreams. "Helios!" Usagi gasped. Tears came to her eyes and her cheeks were hot. Usagi had never been this embarrassed and agitated at the same time before. "That is none of your business!".

"Mom, please lis..."

The Queen stood up and put her hand out. "We have guests, Chibiusa, and it would be nice if you would join me".

"Mom, please, don't be like this! Just answer me one question - do you still love him?".

"Chibiusa, no more," Usagi said in solemn tone, standing up.

"You do still love him, don't you? Mom don't walk out!" the pink haired maiden begged, but it was too late. The Queen walked out of library in hurry, never giving the princess and her priest another glance.

"Helios, what am I going to do now? You said it was best to confront her".

"She's upset right now. She's kept her love and dreams bottled up for over a millennia, and she may think it's to late, but it isn't. I never meant to cause her any pain, but I think it will hurt her more in the long run if she continues to keep her feelings bottled up. Maybe you should talk to Sailor Pluto". Without an agreeing nod, the princess paged her friend. A few minutes later, the Time Guardian arrived and was told everything. Needless to say, it did upset her.

" Well in the future, Queen Serenity does have a heavy depression and change in countenance. I thought it was about the loss of King Endymion, and...other things".

"What other things!?".

"Well, I have seen that in the near future that you will marry. I thought perhaps she'd be dealing with some loneliness issues. I didn't realize her heart ached for someone else, although I should have realized it back in the 20th. century she had fallen in love with Seiya".

"Pluto, you've been in the court for so long, won't you talk to her? She won't listen to Helios and me".

"Mmmm, I think that's your department".

"But Plu!" begged Chibiusa.

"No, no! Chibiusa, you were the one who confronted her, and your the one who needs to finish this".

"I suppose you're right. Helios, will wait for me until I get back?".

"Of course, Maiden".

--

Thanks to a tip from Michiru, Chibiusa found her mother out in the rose gardens. The Queen had her back turned to her daughter, and apparently didn't hear her coming. Just then, she heard someone call out "Odango!?".

Chibiusa ducked behind some tall bushes and peered out between the leaves.

"Seiya!?" she heard her mother gasp.

"What's wrong?" he said. "What's with the tears? Is there something wrong with your daughter? I think everyone's starting to worry about her".

" No, it's me!" she said, her voice obviously holding back tears.

Chibiusa watched as the man with the long, black pony tail sat down by her mother. "What's wrong with me?".

"Seiya, I know how much I hurt you so long ago".

He looked at her, surprised that she had brought that up. "Odango, I told you before, don't feel bad that I'm in an unrequited love".

"But that's just it! You weren't in a unrequited love!" Usagi said, her mouth moving quicker than her brain.

"Well, Helios, you were wrong about mom telling Seiya her feelings!" thought Chibiusa.

"Odango!" was the next thing she heard.

"Seiya, you must be so upset with me. I've hurt the two men I care about most! You, the one man I was in love with, I pushed away. Then, Mamo-chan...well, I already knew about Chibiusa and..."

"Odango, please, you don't have to go on. I didn't already know that you already knew about your future. I'm not angry or upset with you; on the contrary, I'm happy to know this".

"Oh, Seiya!" said Usagi, her eyes sparkling. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, then began to say something to her Chibiusa couldn't hear. At one point, she saw her mother mouth something back, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh, he's a romantic!" thought Chibiusa. "I'm glad mom..."

"Hey, there you are!" .

The pink haired lady nearly jumped out of her skin, then turned to to see Sailor Pallas behind her.

She reached over and stuck her hand over Palla Palla's mouth, much to Asteroid Senshi's annoyance.

"Chibiusa!?" she heard her mother call.

Chibiusa turned towards her guardian and mouthed one word, "RUN!". She took her guard's hand, and the two bolted back inside the palace. Just a few seconds later, Usagi and Seiya came around the side. "She's gone. Well, I guess we should join the others now. We should talk to Chibiusa first, though". With that, the two walked back inside, Chibiusa and Palla Palla far ahead of them.

--

(Next Chapter coming soon! Please tell me what you think)


	7. Four Questions

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews and encouragements! - Sailor Yellow Rose

--

"Chibiusa, what was all that about!?" whimpered Pallas, after Chibiusa finally let her go and stopped.

"Well, I was listening to my mom and Sailor Star Fighter talk".

"CHIBIUSA! You were eavesdropping on your mom!?" exclaimed the blue haired Senshi.

"Oh, stop it, Palla Palla! I was merely observing, and I know you do it, too! Don't think..."

"Hey, it's your mom! And she's with that ultra cute Sailor Star Fighter!" Pallas said, interrupting her.

"Um, Palla Palla, I've get back to Helios! Don't tell my mom where I went, Okay!?".

"Palla Palla understands!".

"Terrific. See you!".

After doing a complete circle around the eastern side of the palace, she made her way back the library, her lover waiting for her.

"Maiden!" exclaimed Helios. "Did you speak with your mother?".

"Um, well, no. I was going to, but Star Fighter came up before I did. They began talking, then they kissed. Then -ugh- Palla Palla came up and blew my cover, and we ran back inside".

"Mmmm, I guess that's why your red in the face".

"Yes. Also..."

At that moment the door to the library opened. First a sheepish looking Sailor Pallas came in, followed by Seiya and Usagi. "Don't be mad at Palla Palla, Chibiusa! The Queen ordered Palla Palla to tell me where you where!" she said, quivering. "Don't be angry at Palla Palla!".

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"Helios," Usagi cut in, "You said earlier that you wished to speak with me. I think now would be the best time to discuss our business, privately".

"Of course, you're highness!" he said obligingly, getting up.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Chibiusa screamed inside her head.

"Sailor Pallas, I want you to go tell the others we'll be joining them shortly. Helios, please follow me," she said in sweet but commanding voice. The Queen, the Priest, and the Senshi with baby blue hair left the room quickly, leaving Seiya and Chibiusa alone.

"Well, um, my mom does choose the oddest times to conduct business!" Chibiusa said with a nervous laugh. "So, what do you think of your palace, Star Fighter!?" Chibiusa said, looking for anything to say.

"Please, call me Seiya; I think you have a beautiful palace here. Lady Serenity, I would like to speak with you about something, about your mother to be specific".

"Please, you Starlights are old friends of my mom and her guards so it's perfectly alright to call me Chibiusa. Here, why don't you set down?" she said, gesturing to a comfy looking chair.

"Thank you, Chibiusa. Chibiusa, well, a long ago, when I first arrived on this planet, I met your mother, and..."

Chibiusa already knew what Seiya was going to say. Deep down, part of her already knew when was "observing" Seiya and Usagi. "You want to marry my mom, right!?".

Seiya was completely taken aback. "Um, well yes. How...".

"Let's just say I've got good connections into my mom's head, and leave it at that".

"Well, at least you've saved me from an awkward speech. So, do I have your permission to marry your mother? Since you're her closest family member, I wanted to ask you. I thought it was only proper".

"Wow, he is a real gentlemen!" she thought to herself, her ruby eyes beaming. "Do you love her, and will you always be good to her!?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Upon my word, my life, I promise that my goal in life will be to protect your mother, and make her happy".

"From the stories I heard earlier today, I know that your words are filled with truth. Yes, Seiya, you and my mom have my blessing".

"Thank you, Lady Serenity, Chibiusa," he said, bending down and kissing her hand. This caused her to blush, and smile.

--

"So, Helios, what is this important business you wanted to speak to me about earlier?" Usagi said. The two set on a rose colored couch in a small office area, facing one another.

Helios cleared his throat, then said, "Well, Queen Serenity, you majesty, I wanted to ask you for permission to ask for the hand of your daughter".

"I knew it!" thought Usagi.

"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make her happy. I love her so very much".

The Queen smiled. "Well, of course, Helios. You have my blessing; after all, Helios, Chibiusa fell in love with you the first time she laid eyes on you, if not before then".

The white haired man blushed slightly. "Thank you, Queen Serenity. I promise I'll strive to make your daughter happy ever day of her life".

He bowed, then exited quickly to find Chibiusa. He As he walked down the corridor, he passed Seiya, and the two smiled at each other.

Helios entered the library where Chibiusa was. She was looking outside one of the windows, looking at the red rose bushes.

"Maiden?" Helios asked softly.

"Oh, Helios!" she said, turning around. "I'm so glad to see you again. So, did you and mom get all your business squared away?".

"Yes. Maiden, Chibiusa," he said, bending down one knee, and producing a small purple box from his jacket."I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?".

"Oh Helios!" she said, her ruby eyes quivering. "Of course I will! I've been waiting to hear that question for such a long, long time!". She pulled him close to her, and kissed him, more passionately than she ever had.

--

"Odango!" said Seiya, coming into the Queen's small office.

"Seiya!" she said sweetly as moved over to him.

"Your daughter's very perceptive. She said she gives us her blessing".

"I'm so happy she's okay with this!" Usagi said as the midnight haired man took her in his arms. He reached down and kissed her sweetly. "Finally, after all these years, I get to see what kind of a kisser you are!" he said after they had finished.

"Seiya!" Usagi blushed.

"Hey, you are a darn good kisser! But, well..."

"What!?".

"Maybe we need to see if you can do BETTER!".

"Well, now your gonna get it, Seiya Kou!" she said, putting her arms around him and pulling him down to her level, and kissed him sweetly and passionately again and again.

--

The next is chapter coming soon. I'm going to show everyone's reactions, but do y'all want me to do chapters about the weddings? Please let me know! - Sailor Yellow Rose ;D


	8. Two More Questions! A Note To Endymion

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

--

The two couples made there way into the parlor type room where everyone else had been visiting for the past hour. Helios and Chibiusa entered first, followed by Seiya and Usagi. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Usagi said in a loud but sweet voice. "I have an announcement to make!". Everyone looked up at the Queen, who was beaming with pride. "Helios and Chibiusa are engaged to be married!" she said. Everyone clapped and cheered. "But, there's something else, too!" the Queen said, raising her hands. She turned towards Seiya and smiled. "Why don't you tell them, Seiya?".

"Well, with Lady Serenity's blessing, Odango and I are going to be married!".

This time gasps filled the room and a large thump was heard. "What happened to Haruka!?" cried Chibiusa.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be alright," Michiru said as she and Setsuna propped Haruka up in a chair. "She just wasn't expecting that announcement".

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" quivered Minako.

"Yeah, it's so wonderful! Of course, I'll be one of your bridal maids, right!?" Cere Cere added.

"Of course!" laughed Chibiusa, clinging to Helios' arm.

"Say, where's Ami and Taiki?" asked Seiya, who was just noticing the two brainy Senshi were missing.

"Oh, Ami started blubbering about some first edition book you had, and Taiki begged to see it," Mako said. "They left about five or seven minutes before you came in. There in the west library".

"Oh, well, let's go find them and tell them our news, Seiya!" Queen Serenity said, taking her fiancé's hand. The walked down towards the library, smiling and talking about their future. About five minutes later, they came to the library. Usagi flung the door open. "Hey, Ami, guess what! Seiya and I are...AMI!" she cried. Ami looked over at her friend, and smiled. She and Taiki stood beside one of the tables, their arms around each other. "What's going on!?" Usagi asked

"Usagi, I...we...we're engaged!" Ami beamed, taking Taiki's hand.

"You, too!?" Seiya asked.

"Wait, what do you mean, you too?" asked Taiki.

"Seiya and I are going to be married, too!" cried Usagi. "And so are Helios and Chibiusa!".

"This is so cool!" came a voice from behind Usagi and Seiya. Minako had followed them down the hall, and drug Yaten along with her. She turned to Yaten, and took his hands. "Come on, Yaten, wanna join the trend!?" she asked, taking the silver haired Starlights hands.

"What!? Listen, just because...".

"Yaten," said Minako, gripping his wrists, "I don't try to fight it! You know you love me!" she said, as the other couples laughed.

Yaten's face turned into a cherry, and he made a bit of a face. "Alright, fine, Minako, I'll marry you".

That was all Mina needed to hear. She reached over and kissed him, much to his embarrassment, even more so as Seiya and Taiki whistled.

"Four engagements in one day! Wow!" said Ves Ves she and her three sister watched and listened just a little ways down the hall.

"I know, it's so sweet!" Pallas sighed. "Palla Palla wants to get married, too!".

"You'd probably scare any man with the way you talk," Jun Jun commented.

"Waaa! What's wrong with the way Palla Palla talks!?" the blue haired Senshi whined.

"Hmmm, maybe we should ask that cute prince if he's got anymore guards at home!" Cere Cere said.

"Hey, we better get out of here before they come this way! Besides, I want to see if Neptune and Pluto ever revived Uranus!".

--

At the end of the day, Prince Katsu decided it was best for him to be heading back to Kinmoku. The Starlights were going back to Kinmoku with him, just to get their things.

"Katsu," said Chibiusa as he was about to leave, "I'm sorry I sort of left you hanging all afternoon. Also, thank you so much!".

"For what, Chibiusa?".

"Well, if you hadn't introduced yourself to me, I wouldn't have invited you here, and my Mom, Ami, and Minako wouldn't be so happy!".

"Mmmm, I'm glad that you're all finally together. Starlights, don't worry, I'll explain everything to Mom. She'll understand".

"Prince Katsu, please send my greetings to your mother, Kakyuu," Usagi said. "Please, do come back to visit us anytime. I promise that we usually don't leave or guards to entertain or guests for part of the afternoon".

Katsu laughed a little bit. "It's alright, Queen Serenity. Thank you for allowing me to visit your beautiful planet. I suppose we should be going home now, but don't worry! I'll have your Sailor Starlights back in just a day or two!".

"Thank you, Prince!" Queen Serenity said. She turned towards Seiya, and smiled at him. "Goodbye, Seiya, and don't be to long.!" she said. He bent down and kissed her, sweetly. Taiki and Ami followed suit, as did Yaten and Minako.

"You'll bring me back a ring, right Yaten!?" beamed Minako.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

The Prince and his guards waved goodbye, and wear gone with a blinding flash of light.

--

Later that night, as a full moon shone over Crystal Tokyo, Lady Serenity found herself gazing at the stars from her bedroom balcony. Finally, Helios was truly hers. She smiled and sighed. Just a few days ago she was completely depressed, but now she was happy. She turned and went back inside, and went to her small writing desk. She took out a piece of paper and began to write, tears coming to her eyes. She had often done this, for it had helped her heal after King Endymion had died. She began:

Dear Dad,

I wish you could have been here today. Helios has finally asked me to marry him, and I'm so happy!

I just wish you were here to give me away. There's not a single day that I don't think about you! I miss you so much, Daddy! I know you're in Heaven now, watching over me, though.

Despite what Helios said to me to day, I know Mom really did love you. I know she did, because I saw the way she was after you died. She'll never forget you, I know she won't. I know that she thinks about you every day, too. Please know she's happy again, for I know you always wanted her to be happy.

Daddy, I wish I could see you again! I'm afraid I'll have to end my thoughts here, or I'll start crying. I remember what you said right before you died, "Please don't cry, Chibiusa," and I've tried to follow your last request, but I don't always succeed. I love you, and Mom does, too.

Love With Hugs and Kisses Forever,

Chibiusa, Your Small Lady

With that, Chibiusa lost it, and began to weep silently. She folded up the paper and stuck in a shoe box beneath her bed, where she kept up all the letters she had written to Mamo-chan.

--

The next chapter is coming soon! I had to stop writing here, because I was starting to cry! This is the first piece I've ever written that's made me cry! Please, review and let me know that you think! - SYR


	9. Wedding of the Princess and the Priest

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

--

Chibiusa found herself sitting stiffly on her vanity chair, as Minako, Ves Ves, and Cere Cere operated on her. Venus was the head make up applier, and Vesta and Ceres were handing her the equipment she called for.

"Foundation!" Minako said.

"Foundation!" Ves Ves replied.

"Eye shadow!".

"Eye shadow!" Cere Cere echoed.

"Lip Stick!" the blonde senshi said.

"Lip stick!" the pink haired assistant replied.

"Blush!".

"Blush!" the red haired Sailor replied.

"There, I think you're all done, Chibiusa! Just wait till Helios sees you!".

"Wow, Chibiusa, you look so beautiful!" Ves Ves sighed. She handed Chibiusa a bouquet of a dozen pink roses.

"Now, for the finishing touch!" Venus said, taking a tiara and veil from Ceres. She placed it on top of Chibiusa's head gently. "Here, you look perfect! I think this is the best work I've ever done".

"Uh, thank, Minako," Chibiusa said, as Ceres and Vesta giggled.

"Alright, I think we're ready for the Queen's inspections! Cere Cere, go get the mother of the bride!".

A few moments left, the head Asteroid Senshi came back with the Queen, and Palla Palla and Jun Jun, too. "Oh, you look wonderful, darling!" Usagi said, beaming with pride. "I can't believe you're getting married!".

"Yeah! Palla Palla thinks you look like the perfect bride!".

"Thanks, everyone. So, how long before the ceremony starts?".

"About ten minutes," Usagi said. "You look beautiful, darling".

"Thanks, mom. Hey, is the maid of honor ready to go?" the bride asked, referring to Hotaru.

"We just left her, and she looks great!" Jun Jun said.

"Now, ladies, let's get ready!" Usagi said, leading the way.

--

The bridal procession headed down. The bridal music began. "Ready?" Chibiusa's escort asked.

"Of course, Motoki. Oh, and thanks for walking me down the aisle. Since you were one of my dad's best friends and all, well, I thought you'd be the best one to do this".

"The pleasure is all mine, Chibiusa". The two headed out the door, and down the aisle towards Helios and the minister.

"Who gives this woman to be given in marriage?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I," Motoki replied.

The minister nodded, then said told Chibiusa and Helios to join, then began. Finally he said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!". The white haired priest leaned over and kissed his new wife as whistles and cheers rose up through the chapel.

--

The couple stood at the greeting well wishers as they entered into the reception hall. All the Senshis, other royal friends that they had, Kakyuu and her husband, Katsu, Galaxia, Chibi Chibi (who was of course the flower girl) and many others passed by. One of them was a friend Chibiusa had not seen quite a long, long time. "Peruru!" she cried joyously.

"Chibiusa, it's been too long!" he said happily. "I'm so glad to see you again. Congratulations!".

""Thank you, Peruru! I'm so glad you came!".

"Chibiusa, Peruru is taking my place as the priest in Elysion," Helios said.

"OH, that's wonderful!" cried the pink haired maiden, hugging the fairy again. "I can't think of a better person to fill the job!".

After everyone had settled and received a piece of cake (the bride's cake was strawberry, the groom's chocolate), the maid of honor rose to make a toast. Being so short, she stood up on the chair to be seen. She looked rather nervous; it wasn't because of standing on a metal chair, but the public speaking.

"When I first met Lady Serenity, Chibiusa, all the way back in the 20th. century, I didn't really have a friend in the world. But then I met her, and she introduced me to the people who would become my closest friends. I'm forever grateful to you, Chibiusa. I know you have a wonderful man by your side now, and I wish all the happiness that you introduced to me so many centuries ago. To the bride and groom!" she said, lifting her glass.

"To the bride and groom!" everyone echoed, and a great clinking and clanging of glasses filled the hall.

Hotaru slipped back down on to her chair. "How was I?" she asked Haruka, who was sitting to her left.

"Great!".

"You're biased".

--

After much dancing, eating, the tossing of the bouquet and garter (Galaxia caught the bouquet, Peruru caught the garter) and goodbyes, the couple finally left. Usagi watched as her "little girl" and her new husband rode away on the back of Pegasus. She turned to the dark haired gentleman standing beside her. "Seiya, I'm old now. I have a married daughter!".

"I don't care, I'm still going to marry you!".

"Good. I'll need someone to help me with my wheel chair around the palace".

"Stop that, Odango!".

"I guess I should...you're pretty old yourself!" she teased.

He caught her by the wrist, and she tried to to playfully get away from him. "Old?" he exclaimed, drawing her closer to him, "Well, listen here! I'm afraid for that little name you called me, I'm going to force you to spend the rest of the day with me, and have you give me kisses very frequently".

"That's one sentence I'd be happy to serve again and again!" she said with a giggle, then leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

--

(Next chapter coming soon! Please review!)


	10. Three Weddings and a Palace Party

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation Naoko Takeuchi.

--

"Now, Haruka, hand me that lip gloss, and...not that color! The cherry red, not the pink!" Michiru fussed.

"Sorry!" the blonde said, bowing mockingly as Ami giggled.

"Now, you are going to have the best make-up job!" she said seriously as Haruka rolled her eyes. "Powder, Haruka!...There, we're all done!" Michiru said, crowning Ami with her veil.

"Michiru, thanks so much for helping me with my make up," Ami said looking at herself in the vanity mirror.

"What about the assistant over here!?" Haruka said, waving her hands as Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, thanks to you, to, Haruka". "How long before the wedding starts?" Ami asked, looking down at the Sapphire engagement ring Taiki had brought her.

"About fifteen minutes," said Michiru, looking up a clock on the wall. "I wonder who Rei is doing with Usagi, and Chibiusa with Minako".

--

"Quit squirming, Usagi! Do you want Seiya to lift you veil up and see you with a bad make up job!?".

"I can't help it, Raye! That stuff is cold!".

"Can't you hold still for just two minutes? Mako, hand me that blush, will you...there! You look pretty good for woman who couldn't hold still for two seconds!".

"Thanks, Rei. I bet that's the biggest complement I get from you today!". As three sat there in the dressing room, they didn't appear as a queen and royal guardians, but the teenagers they had been when they had first met so long ago. "Do you have the veil?" Rei asked her brunette friend.

"Right here. Now, here we are! Oh, Usagi, you look beautiful!" Mako beamed as she placed the veil on top of Usagi's head. "Now, there we are!".

"I don't look half bad, do I?" she giggled. She lifted up her hand and looked and diamond ring that Seiya had given her.

"It's only ten minutes to the wedding, you guys!" Mako said looking at her watch. "Where's Helios? He's suppose to be walking you down the aisle".

--

In the final dressing room, Chibiusa and her Asteroid Senshis were busy putting the finishing touches on Minako. Yaten had given her a orange tanzanite ring, and she had immediately fallen in love with it. "I love it almost as much as I love you!" she had told him before smothering him with kisses.

Now in less than an our she'd be Mrs. Yaten Kou, and she felt she'd be really and truly happy. If there was ever a man made for her, one that made her truly happy, it was Yaten. She smiled as she thought about him. "Minako, you've got to hold your face straight while I put on your lip gloss!" she heard Chibiusa saying.

"Oh, sorry, Chibiusa. I was just thinking about how nice it is finally be getting married. Tell me, is it nerve racking walking down the aisle?".

"Duh!" smiled Chibiusa. "But don't worry, you'll be fine! Now, it's time to go!".

--

All the remaining Sailor Soldiers were the bride's maids. Even Haruka had worn a bridal dress, even though it taken a great deal of persuading. The maids assembled down, then the three brides got ready to go down first. First Usagi, escorted by Helios, followed by Ami escorted by Motoki, and Minako escorted by Yuri.

The three brides beamed as they took the hands of there fiances, and the minister began. Finally, after what seemed like forever (although it had only been twenty minutes) they heard him say, "I now pronounce you man and wife, Seiya and Serenity. I now pronounce you man and wife, Taiki and Ami. I now pronounce you man and wife, Yaten and Minako". Whistles and cheers and all sorts of cheers again rang out through the chapel.

--

The brides and grooms greeted everyone cheerfully, smiling and giving them. Finally, the Seiya was with the one he loved truly, and Usagi had the man she was in love with. Ami and Taiki were finally together keeping their feelings inside for so long. Then, there was Minako and Yaten. Yaten finally found the piece of him that was missing; Minako, well, she looked truly happy.

After everyone settled in, the toasts began. First, Chibiusa's to Seiya and Usagi. "A toast to my mom and my new step dad, Seiya. I wish you all the happiness in the world! May God bless you and your life together!" she said, lifting her glass.

Next came toast from Mako, doing the toast for Minako and Yaten. "Minako, Yaten, I wish you all the happiness in the world. I just hope you'll be as happy together as Motoki and I are. Here's to two of my best friends in the whole world...no, the galaxy!" she said, raising her glass.

Finally, the last toast was for Ami and Taiki, and Rei did this one. "Well, here's to one of the happiest, and probably the smartest couples in world! I don't have much to say, except, congratulations, and here's to your new lives together!".

--

After the party and dancing had completely died down, the three couples left for their honey moons.

"Now, Chibiusa, you'll be in charge of the place for the next week and a half, and..."

"Don't worry, mom! I'll take care of everything. You did raise me to follow in your footsteps, and I know how to handle everything".

"Of course, dear. I know you'll handle everything with grace. Goodbye!" the Queen said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the Senshis and the Princess and Prince watched as the couples left. Suddenly, Chibiusa turned towards Hotaru with a devilish smile. "You know what this means, Hotaru?".

"What?".

"PALACE PARTY tomorrow night!".

"Yeah, I'll start baking! Come on, Motoki!" Mako said, taking her husband by the hand.

"I'll get the decorations, and Yuri will be my assistant!" Rei said.

"Michiru, should we really allow..." Setsuna and Haruka began.

"Don't stand there, you two! I've got to get the music together!".

--

"Seiya, what do you think everyone else is doing right now?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, probably just mulling around, completely board without us. But let's forget about them for now," he said pulling her close.

THE END! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review and tell me! :D - Sailor Yellow Rose


End file.
